1. Field
The present application relates to a microscope apparatus including a monitoring optical system and to a storage medium storing a microscope apparatus control program for causing a computer to realize a control over the microscope apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in an observation apparatus such as a microscope, the acquisition of high-resolution images by using a high NA objective lens has become active. In order to thus acquire the high-resolution image, it is required to obtain an image without deterioration of image quality ascribable to aberration that occurs due to an observation condition such as the thickness of a cover glass and a change in refractive index of an immersion liquid due to its temperature dependency.
Therefore, in an invention of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-31507, based on the distance between a sample being an observation target disposed in a microscope and an objective lens that the microscope has, a correction amount for optical aberration ascribable to the thickness of a cover glass protecting the sample or ascribable to the thickness of a holding member such as a transmissive petri dish holding the sample is decided, and according to the decided correction amount, a rotation angle of a correction collar is decided, whereby the aberration is corrected.
However, in the invention of the above Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-31507, since a change in refractive index of an immersion liquid due to its temperature dependency and the like are not taken into consideration, the decided correction amount is not sometimes appropriate.